


Vacation Time

by daredeviltrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Small mention of trauma, traumatic event mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: Sam and Bucky take a much needed vacation on a cruise ship





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on tumblr:  
> https://captainamericasamwilson.tumblr.com/post/185937861210/thanks-for-the-ask-i-apologize-for-the-angst-and
> 
> This is also a fic someone requested! As always, no beta reading or editing bc I'm gay

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a red shirt with white flowers and a small parrot scattered throughout.

"What's wrong, Wilson?" Bucky asked.

He was sitting on the bed texting someone. He was also wearing the same shirt.

"Oh." He whispered as he realized the problem.

"Its okay." Sam said. "I can change."

He started to lift us arms to take off the shirt but Bucky stopped him.

"Don't." the brunette commanded. He walked up to the taller man and put his hand on the other's chest.

"It looks good on you." He explained with a small smile.

Sam smiled back and put his hand on Bucky's waist.

"Everything looks good on me, Barnes."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay. Anyways we can just wear the same shirt. It'll be cute. Like a couple thing, yknow?"

"Ugh." Sam complained.

"Are we gonna turn into one of those disgusting couples that shares everything and does over the top PDA?"

Bucky's eyes squinted as he laughed heartily.

"No." he responded.

"But we could be." he continued. 

He put his finger on Sam's nose and booped it.

Sam leaned in and pecked Bucky on the lips.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for whatever this cruise ship has for fun."

The duo left their room hand in hand. They got a few weird stares from other guests but Bucky just stared back with a glare.

"Stop doing the murder face." Sam whispered on the 3rd time someone gawked at them.

"I will not. It's fun to see them look scared."

Sam snorted and squeezed his hand.

"Just don't make them too scared. We're here to enjoy ourselves."

Eventually they made it to the activities deck. There they saw a multitude of things to do including: sports, a planetarium, and a theatre, a zipline, an indoor pool, and other things.

"So…" Bucky started. "There's a planetarium. 'To see the stars without leaving the comfort of Earth..'" He read from the sign a few feet from them.

"You're such a space nerd." Sam responded.

"You don't have to come with me."

"Yeah but it's fun seeing you look so excited."

They went inside to the air conditioned room. They put on the glasses given to them and sat in the comfortable seats. The pair saw multiple holograms of planets and stars as the robotic voice of a woman narrated the whole thing.

Half an hour afterwards, they gathered back outside and Sam smiled at Bucky's face. He looked so calm and at peace.

"Y'know you can actually go to space right? Just call up T'challa or something and I'm sure he'll fix you up." Sam said.

Bucky smiled at the thought and slightly nodded his head.

"I'll think about it. What do you wanna do?"

Sam thought about it for a second.

"There's this sky view thing that looks cool. You ride in a small compartment and see everything below."

"Can't you do that with your wings?"

"I can but it's more fun with you."

Bucky's face started to turn red.

"Shut up, Wilson." he said.

They walked over and sat in the seats. Bucky looked down from his spot and froze.

Sam noticed this and out his hand on the other's back.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"We don't have to do this."

"I'm okay, Sam."

Sam and Bucky looked at each other for a few moments, trying to detect any sign of lying.

"Okay." Sam responded.

Soon the ride started and the whole time Bucky looked pale. Like he was going to throw up. He kept gripping Sam's dry palms and with his sweaty ones.

Eventually the ride stopped and Bucky unbuckled and ran away as fast as he could.

Sam sighed and thanked the operator as he chased after Bucky.

Sam found Bucky in their room. He was sitting on the bed with his head bowed down.

"Bucky?" Sam asked as he closed the door.

"What's wrong, man?"

Sam strolled over to the bed and sat next to the other man. The brunette's body was shaking and upon closer inspection, Sam realized Bucky was crying.

"Hey." Sam whispered.

He extended his hand and rubbed Bucky's lower back in small circles.

Bucky turned and looked at Sam. His face was red and covered in tears.

"I'm sorry." Bucky said softly.

"For what?"

"For ruining your day. I didn't want to get on that ride. I just did it to make you happy."

"Bucky, you didn't ruin my day. And you don't have to sacrifice your feelings to make me happy. You could've just told me what happened and we would've found something else to do."

"But.. You looked so happy on the ride."

Sam had a small smile as he tried to wipe some of the tears off Bucky's face.

"I did. But to tell you the truth,I was more worried about you. I haven't seen you look like that in a while."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence as Bucky's breathing slowed to normal.

"It was when I fell." Bucky said eventually.

"What?"

"When I fell in the war. You know, I was doing a mission with Steve and I got outside of the traim car somehow and he caught me. But I was slipping and-"

"You fell." Sam continued for him.

"You fell and I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry Bucky, the thought never crossed my mind. You experienced a traumatic event and that ride brought back flashbacks… I'm so so sorry, babe."

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky.

"Its okay." Bucky responded.

He hugged back and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Its not like I talk about it often…" Bucky trailed off.

"And that's okay too."

Sam pulled away so they were facing each other.

"It's okay for you to not tell me everything about your past if you're not ready. We'll get there when we get there, yeah?"

Bucky smiled softly.

"Yeah."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we just stay here? And maybe cuddle and watch shitty movies on your laptop?"

Sam smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bucky."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls follow my tumblr (@captainamericasamwilson) leave kudos and a comment if you like thanks!!


End file.
